Her Regrets
by quinnthatsgay
Summary: Quinn Fabray regretted leaving Rachel Berry. Phone call.    One shot.


**I just can't write fluff, wait i can but i'm not good at it. I guess i'm a loner. Well, sad life i know.**

**This is so short and so old, i edit it a lil. I just wanted to post something, anything. I just need to write, so bad cause i'm bored.**

**Grammars and spelling mistakes are all mine.**

**Disclaimers; You see any Faberry in the show? Yeah exactly. Not mine.**

* * *

><p>I called you. Surprisingly you picked up. Suddenly all the messages I've been wanted to tell her, disappear. "Hey you," I started. You didn't answer me. "H-how was it?" I strutted. "The date?" you asked back. "Yeah," I nodded even though you can't see me. "Good. It went great." You answered. "Yeah?" again I asked you. "Yes, why are you calling me?" I tried to find some reason, any reason but I failed. "I was just…I don't know." You let out heavy breath, "I better go then,"<p>

"Wait!" I half yelled. "What?" you asked. "I-I missed you, Rach." There, words. Real words. "You don't deserve to say that after what you did to me. It's your own fault. I don't miss you, not anymore." I think my stomach just fell. "Rach, I'm sorry. I just can't imagine you kissing, touching other person beside me." I admitted. "Like I said, it's your own fault. Fix it by yourself. If I may excuse, Finn is chatting with me." Yup, if my stomach didn't fell just now, it sure did now. "Finn?" it turned out as a question, I don't know how it happened.

"Yes Finn. My boyfriend." My heart clenched. "Rachel," I said, whispering. "Yes?" you answered very softly it made my eyes teary. "You didn't do it right?" I know you knew what I was talking about, but you asked anyways. "Do what, Quinn?" I sighed. "You know what,"

"Even if I do, it's none of your business. What is wrong with you Quinn? You broke it off remember and now you're chasing me? You're confusing." You said it softly It didn't hurt me… that much. "I'm sorry, I-I was wrong, Rach. Can you forgive me, please?" you let out heavy breath."What do you want from me huh?" your voiced changed, harsh. "You." I simply said. Once again you let out heavy breath.

"You can't say that after you broke me, it's not right."

True. That's true. But love isn't supposed to be always right. _Love is not perfect_. I didn't tell you that though, you'll never listen anyways. "Can you give me another chance?" I asked full of hope.

"No," you replied, my heart clenched and I can't seem to breathe. I think I heard you cried, I don't know for sure because I was crying too.

"I messed up, I know. I deserve this you know? You deserve someone better, someone who could show you around school, someone who could bring you anywhere, someone who could kiss and hug you in public. Not someone who keep you as secret. You're not a girl that supposed to be a secret. You deserve all that. He's lucky to have you, I hope he knows that because moments that I spent with you, are the best moments in my life. I won't forget it." You definitely were crying. I heard it.

"Yes, I do deserve that all. But all I'm asking for is love. I deserve to be love. I deserve to be with someone who love me and not terrified by it." I closed my eyes; I nodded even though you're not there. "Yes, you deserve that. I didn't do you that. He did. But Rachel doesn't give up the most special and purest thing to someone who's not worth it, who you'll regret giving to. Wait Rachel, I know it won't be me, but just… keep it. You will never get it back once you give it up. So please Rachel, please," I begged, I heard your breathe heavily.

"Why are you saying this, Quinn? Why? Why now?" You asked me and I took few minutes to answer. Because you're special. You deserve better. Because I regretted giving up mine.

"Because I love—"

"Don't. Don't say it. I don't want to know what you're feeling." Again I nodded. "But I do, never question that. Never question it, because it's true. The moment I spent with you was the most amazing moment I lived, and now that I let it go," I chuckled, it's not funny, it's hurt but I just wanted to hide the pain in my voice, "my life hasn't been the same. The moon was just the light to my night, the rain was just mocking me, the sky was just… the sky. Life is now meaningless, and I caused it. I was so stupid, Rachel. So stupid, I regretted it every day; every second I regretted it, I regretted it my little girl," I didn't mean to call you that, it just slipped out.

I cried when I finished my words, you cried too, I heard you. You didn't hide it. I heard you; I was imagining your big brown eyes fill with salt waters. I hated me for causing it. I hate med me for giving up on us. I hate me for hurting you. But I just really hate me. I hate myself, I'm disgusted with myself and yet I'm still living as me.

"Quinn?" You asked me so softly like you used too. I like hearing you called my name, it sounds so… beautiful, so unique.

"Yes?"

"We didn't do it."

You hung up. Just like that without any goodbye. But that's better than goodbye. At least that will keep me asleep for tonight. I felt relieved, happy.

_**Thank you.**_

I sent you a simple text. You didn't reply.

You don't need to.

* * *

><p><strong>And i'm done! <strong>

**Listening to Taylor Swift, oh great.**

**Goodnight or good morning or good evening to you people ;)**


End file.
